legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?) is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is a fifteen-year-old anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, heart of gold and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, who constantly seeks world domination. Sonic has been acknowledged as, undoubtedly, the most recognizable and famous character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise according to an official popularity poll in 2011. He is one of the most well known heroes in video gaming alongside Mario. His theme Likes: Running, his friends, making new friends, adventures, stopping Eggman, break-dancing, rock music, relaxing, being a hero, challenges, racing, saving the world, showing off, proving he's the fastest, speed, spending time with his friends, having time to himself, joking around with his enemies, peace and serenity, natural scenery, his Werehog abilities, chili dogs Dislikes: Evil, his friends in danger and anyone who threatens them, losing, Dr. Eggman and his robots in general, his enemies, deep water, getting wet, eggs, slowness, when Amy gets angry, when Amy brings out her hammer, when someone insults his speed, waiting, seeing someone cry, being impersonated and thought to have turned evil, having to give up or run away from a battle, when someone claims to be faster then him, being unable to run, looking scary, ugly and unrecognizable as a Werehog, acting slow, slow things Occupation: Leader of the Freedom Fighters, Member of the P Team, Best Friends: Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Sticks, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles Riso, Black Star(Sometimes), Segata Sanshiro, Twilight Sparkle, Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob Squarepants, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, Mario, Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Naruto Uzumaki, Sly Cooper, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Spyro the Dragon, Cole MacGrath, Delsin Rowe, Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl (from Steven Universe) Worst Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Myotismon, Taskmaster, Shinnok Relationships Tails (Best friend and sidekick, close as brothers) Tails is Sonic best friend as the 2 are always their for each other on their adventures. They met a long time ago. Tails was a kid who bullied a lot and Sonic was the first person to stand up for him. After he met Sonic, Tails became his sidekick and the 2 have been the best of friends and a great team. In some stories Tails' dad is the evil Myotismon and he does not like Sonic because he has stopped pretty much stopped all his plans in the past and Sonic has turned Tails against his dad before. The reason for this is because Sonic is trying to protect Tails from the side of evil. Amy Rose (Self-proclaimed girlfriend) Knuckles the Echidna (Best friend and rival) Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally and arch rival) Blaze the Cat (Close friend and partner in combat) Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) Rainbow Dash (Fellow Speedster) Knuckles Riso(Helpful friend) Black Star(Comical partner) Segata Sanshiro(Partner in Sega Saturn) Twilight Sparkle Spongebob Squarepants Jimmy Neutron Timmy Turner Danny Phantom Mario Naruto Uzumaki Huey Freeman Riley Freeman Sly Cooper Cole MacGrath Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell Spyro the Dragon Delsin Rowe Steven Universe Garnet Amethyst Pearl Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) Sonic came along with Shadow and Silver to aid Team Prime, who was about to be destroyed by Dreadwing, Aku, Freddy, Sauron and the Witch King Ringwraith. When he found out that Maleficent, Jafar, and Dr. Facilier were there, he was not pleased...and did not believe it when informed that Myotismon was a prophesied savior of the Multi-Universe. He told everyone how he met Myotismon, how he turned Tails evil, how he tried to have his best friend tried to kill him. Sonic was still angry at Myotismon as he told the heroes some truths about what Myotismon has done in the Toon/Anime War. Then Optimus and a few others told him the truth and brought him to his senses. Later, during the battle with the Jonas Brothers, Myotismon rescued Sonic from a False Magic attack by Nick and fought to protect Sonic, Mickey and Oswald from Joe. Now Sonic is convinced that it will take time for him to forgive Myotismon and that he should wait till after the defeat of Galvatron to make his final decision. However, Sonic has declared that he will try to work with his old enemy somehow and that the good things he's seen from Myotismon so far are steps in the right direction. The P Team Storyline The Wrath of God of War Rises Sonic appears in this adventure and now a member of The P Team against Ares, Khan, and James Moriarty. Meister of War Sonic once again returns helping Knuckles Riso and others against Zeus and the other villains. He remeets his best friend Tails and Cosmo. The Legend of Maka Albarn Sonic returns helping Knuckles Riso and others against Ra's Al Ghul, Shinnok, Katherine, and Anubis while he and the others are saving Maka. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Sonic returns here to help the heroes against the Empire. He and Amy will join the Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance. He will be in his Sonic Boom appearance LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius In this What If story, Sonic was the main hero. After the defeat of Megatron Sonic leaves Mobius in search of new discovery's. When he returns home he finds his home attacked by aliens. And worse yet his home was taken over by Myotismon. Now Sonic must find his friends stop these aliens and defeat Myotismon once and for all. New Team Ironhide/Mervamon and Ponydramon Sonic is a member of Team Ironhide. InFAMOUS 1 & 2 (Crossover Style) InFAMOUS: The Three Heroes (From Nothing To Something) Trivia Gallery 4446.jpg 026sonic-1.jpg 028sonic.jpg 039sonic-1.jpg 3327461a6b1117860596c84b380dec46_sonic.jpg images 200.jpg images113.jpg polls_Sonic_X_1143_556298_answer_1_xlarge.png Sonic.jpg Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-_17.png sonic-the-hedgehog.png sonicx007_0800x600.jpg 1 sonic looking.jpg 88.jpg 070sonic.jpg 78.jpg 87.jpg 936full-sonic-x-screenshot.jpg 16813084 jpeg_preview_large.jpg 41808521_640.jpg -But-I-didn-t-Do-anything-sonic-x-14221611-381-361.jpg giphy.gif i-m-sonic-and-i-approve-this-club-sonic-x-24337076-645-488.jpg Sonic X.JPG sonic_by_sonicisawesome2003-d6fhlkk.jpg sonic-x-810151l.jpg sonic-x-970202l.jpg tumblr_mm1ohzKEZt1s201hzo1_400.gif 00000.jpg 006sonic.jpg 95.jpg 441.jpg char_3984.jpg char_7685.jpg ll.jpg 300px-SonicSonicUnderground.jpg 968full-sonic-x-screenshot.jpg 259843_1308782737863_400_300.jpg 47780724924516228012.png char_1711_thumb.jpg Friend_or_Foe_1.PNG gfs_56867_1_21.jpg images115.jpg is-sonic-dead-or-is-sonic-sleeping-sonic-and-amy-12053019-640-480.jpg sonic2.jpg tumblr_inline_mqqcgq9iXG1qz4rgp.jpg sonic confident.png sonic dash.jpg sonic doesn't know.jpg sonic eh smile.png sonic hehe.jpg sonic huh.jpg sonic hurt.jpg sonic run.jpg sonic urk.jpg sonic with flower oh.png 145007-sonic-x-hm.jpg sonic tears.jpg sonic hm.jpg sonic look down.jpg sonic_x_by_hinata70756-d64bek7.png sonic oh.jpg sr__sonic_sleep__wip_by_xxlovelyrose95xx-d4spztc.jpg sonic and chaos emeralds.jpg Super Sonic Gallery Sonic super full view.jpg Sonic super determined.jpg Sonic super saiyan pose.jpg Sonic super tough.jpg Sonic super yell.jpg Sonic super ready attack.png Sonic super i can do this.jpg Sonic super hrrr.jpg Sonic super grr.jpg Werehog Gallery Sonic werewolf full view.jpg Sonic werewolf fierce.jpg Sonic thumb up werewolf.jpg Sonic why you werewolf.jpg Sonic werewolf tough.jpg Sonic roar werewolf.jpg Sonic yipe werewolf.jpg Sonic rawr werewolf.jpg Sonic oh werewolf.gif Sonic werewolf.JPG Sonic Boom Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Boom.png Sonicboom.jpg Sonicboomsonic.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Mentors Category:Action Hero Category:Sibling Category:Animals Category:Partner Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Royalty Category:Speedsters Category:Chaos Force Users Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Likable Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Action Crusaders's Allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters who breaks the 4th wall Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryan Drummond Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason Griffith Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Roger Craig Smith Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Samuel Vincent Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Adventurers Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Castellaneta